c h a i n s
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: SPOILER but i guess a lot of you people already spoiled yourselves. My take on what should have happened during the ending. Kinda fluff, you be the judge.


A/N: A one-shot on my take of what happened after the manga's end (not the bonus chapter). I thought about it for a long time and read others' work on it but none really told the ending I really, _really_ wish to really see (Akimine-kun included). This is my take, enjoy. I hope this is fluff enough.

Disclaimer: SDK belongs to Akimine Kamijyo, I am just borrowing the characters and part of the story for my own muse.

-

Her eyes widened, mouth forming a small 'O', shocked beyond words. Her green eyes reflected the man she loved so much and captured every single part of his body perfectly, imprinting the image in her brain, just in case he went away again. She closed her eyes and opened them again, feeling so relieved when he was still there, standing tall and cocky, and looking at her as if she was small – she was indeed small. Compared to him, she was so small. She felt that she was so small to be standing next to him; he was too big compared to her. He was strong and she was weak, he was tall and she was short…but did that really matter?

When her legs failed to move at all, she cursed at herself. The feelings that she had kept locked in the deepest part of her heart fought to be free, loosening the chains that she had tried so hard to keep at bay. However, her feelings were so strong that it was overflowing out of her heart and it pained her so much. The strong tug in her heart, nudging her to move forward, move forward into his arms and hold him close, her feelings for him were real.

She sighed in relief, again, taking his form in. His red eyes burned and she wondered if it was burning for her. His red eyes, they shone so delicately and so full of…compassion. Dusk, it was dusk. The sun was falling behind him and he looked so majestic. Her green eyes, they became blurry, her vision blemished by the clear liquid that threatened to come out of her eyes. She did not want to cry. She did not want to cry in front of the man who wanted her to be happy.

"Long time no see, eh?" he said in a deep voice that was layered with a coating of relief, his smirk so cocky that she could not help but let one drop of tear fall. She could hear his 'happiness' and it resounded in her ears.

He was glad to see her and she was happy to see him too.

Glad plus happy, that equals to…_what_?

She closed her eyes, suppressing the tears that were so disobedient. She just could not contain her feelings any further, she just released it for him and ran to him, outstretching her arms and wrapped them around his body and hugged him close to her. Close to her in every way.

"Kyo!" she exclaimed happily with sobs. She gripped the silk of his kimono tightly, bunching it, nearly ripping it. Her eyes were closed tightly as she let tears of joy roll down her red cheeks. Her body so close to him, their chests close together, both ears could hear their hearts beating.

"…you're alive…" she sobbed out.

Kyo raised his brows in amusement and shook his head. Placing his right hand on her head, he stroked her soft blond hair before placing his chin on her head. She was still short. His left arm wrapped around her possessively as she kept on pouring out her built up feelings. His eyes darted to the sole witness and narrowed them at him playfully.

"So, how's it been?" he asked gruffly as the woman was still clinging onto him.

Kyoshiro only smiled goofily before his cheeks were stained with red. He was embarrassed that he had to see the feelings of two people whom he cared so much for just come out freely. He scratched his head before turning around, face still red.

"Ah, Kyo! Could you two please get a room? Uh, I'll go tell Sakuya the good news!" he said quickly before jogging away.

He stopped for a second, turning around quickly, giving Kyo the thumbs up. "You two better catch up, missed a lot, no?" he shouted at them before continuing his jog, distancing away from them.

After a long silence, Kyo finally broke the supposed tension. He started off with a mocking chuckle before it built up into a full blown out laughter, causing the small woman in his embrace to look up and look at him in amazement.

She suddenly felt a bit annoyed.

Pushing away from him by slamming her palms against his hard chest, she stumbled back clumsily. Kyo only looked surprised at the sudden harshness.

Staring at her mockingly, he muttered, "Eh? What's wrong, woman? Not that happy to see me alive and well, handsome?"

Yuya narrowed her eyes at him and glared at him. Her eyes were all puffy from crying and he just laughed at her! She just could not believe him!

"Y-you! I pour out my feelings and you're just laughing?! Do you know how long it's been since I last saw you?! And you're just standing there and laughing at me! ME! Do you even know how hard it was for me to try and move on?! Kyo- you inconsiderate jerk! I HATE you!" she shouted at him, every word enunciated sharply.

She turned around with the intention of just leaving him there, standing like a pole and without money. Hah! She just made a vow to herself to not give him any money for sake. She will never give in, no matter how much he **begs**-

Something wrapped around her wrist and twisted it around in a painful way, earning a gasp of pain from her lips that quickly met with a cheek.

-Chu!-

A blush crept up her cheeks as she just realized whose cheek it was. Her wrist was freed and her body was turned around and her back then collided with something hard before muscular arms wrapped around her neck and her waist, pulling her close. She froze when a husky growl resounded near her ear. With warm lips resting on her neck, Yuya could only remember how to breathe properly.

Kyo's eyes were shut and he was breathing steadily next to her ear, taking in her scent. She still smelled like before, the sweet, sweet scent that made his body feel all weird. She smelled wonderful to him and he needed the dose of her after so long. All this time, whenever they were close, he would just take in a deep breath before walking faster, leaving her behind him. That sweet, fresh and heavenly scent that was all Yuya…it made him feel safe.

Noticing that the origin of the scent stop breathing, Kyo could only try and suppress his pleasure in seeing her blush yet her lips were pale. He still kept her close to him but he blew into her ears, causing her to shiver.

"…is this how you wanted me to greet you, _Yuya_?" he breathed out, himself trying to hide his _feelings_ for her. Her name still sounded foreign to him, rolling from his tongue but he still liked the sound.

"Breathe, Dogface. I don't need a dead _servant_."

At this, Yuya retaliated violently, thrashing about but Kyo still had his iron grip on her. Yuya gasped in surprise when something wet teased her neck. When her eyes traveled to look at her neck, her view was blocked by his hair, his silky beautiful hair. Her eyes rolled back when she felt the sharp canines belonging to Kyo start to pull at her delicate skin.

"…Kyo, I am not…" - she was cut off by a bite – "…_your_ servant…"

"Ah-ah, you're still mine…wait." He licked on the small bruise gently; satisfied with the mark he had left on her.

"Now, you're officially **mine**."

He freed her from his hold for a second before he lifted her up with his arms, bridal style. He scanned around for his Muramasa, his eyes landing on the target at a glance. He approached his prized possession slowly before he kneeled down; making sure Yuya was secure in his arms, grabbing the hilt, ordering dazed Yuya to hold it.

Kyo's eyes then fell on the small rundown hut and smirked evilly. 'This would suffice for now…' "Let's stay here for the night."

"But, Kyoshiro and Sakuya-san's house is just close by-"

"I don't want anyone near _us_ for today."

She only nodded. She held Tenro close to her. It was warm.

…but Kyo was warmer.

"You're warm, Kyo…" she whispered to herself.

"Have you ever held yourself?" Kyo countered, hearing her quiet words. Yuya did not say anything.

"You're warm too."

Yuya gasped, her right hand moved to touch her lips and closed her mouth. She felt warm, no, she felt hot. Kyo saying such things, she never expected him to say that. At the very least, she expected him to say insulting things at her…

Kyo was warm.

Yuya rested her head on his shoulder, holding Tenro close to her chest and felt it pulsate. She could barely hold her giggle. Here she was, being carried by Kyo in his arms, into the rundown hut and yet she was not even the least bit worried of what he would do with her.

…what _would_ he do to her?

-

Kyo had placed her on the floor gently and massaged his back, stretching. Was she that heavy?!

Yuya rolled her eyes, placing Tenro next to her and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm SO sorry I'm so heavy…" she muttered.

Kyo only raised his brows at her in interest. He squatted down next to her and brought his face close to hers, causing her to turn red but did not look away. He grinned. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he pushed her down onto the floor and still held her gaze. Yuya's eyes only widened as her back rested on the dirty and cold floor. Her hands were trapped in between their bodies and Kyo was heavy, she began to worry. Still, she had faith in him.

With half-lidded eyes, Kyo softly brought his lips close to hers and just faintly added pressure. Yuya's eyes began to water and sting, when she thought about it thoroughly, this was their real first kiss…the first one she gave him did not count much. That kiss was not soft and sweet like this, that kiss was somehow painful whenever she thought about it…but it saved Kyo.

Kyo drew back, letting her take a deep breath and smirked. She was trying hard not to cry. Kyo reached out his hand to wipe away her tears and rested it on her cheeks. He then landed a chaste kiss on her forehead, gently caressing her cheeks. His actions only made her feel more pressurized by her tears. She bit her lips, trying to hold her tears in.

"Just…cry." Kyo quietly whispered. "I'm here and I won't leave you…"

Her tears broke free off of their bindings and rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. She knew, at that time, should Kyo leave her, she would just breakdown and lose everything. At that time also, her heart made it official that she loves Kyo so much more than life itself.

"I…" she started, suppressing a hiccup.

Kyo waited.

She brought her hands to his cheeks and pulled him close to her face and gazed at him lovingly, not caring that she was crying like crazy. She kissed him, pressing her lips against his in a sweet manner.

"I love you…" she said softly against his lips.

Kyo pulled away from her and grabbed her hands and placed it on his chest. Yuya stared at him questioningly and just stared at his chest. Under her small palms, she felt his heart beat wildly. He was nervous even though he did not physically look nervous.

"Yuya."

She looked up at him and watched his mouth move. He mouthed out the three little words but Yuya could feel that what he felt was true, pure and innocent. She nodded, approving his confession. She knew how hard it is for a man such as him to just spit out those words, no matter how silly it was, it was a difficult thing to say for the first time. It was just like saying 'sorry' but it felt heavier on the chest.

Kyo got off of her and rolled to the left, resting his body next to hers and closed his eyes. Yuya glanced at him and smiled. She rested her hands on her abdomen and looked up at the tattered roof, it was already night time. She then closed her eyes, preparing to sleep.

"Yuya."

"Hm?" she did not bother to open her eyes.

"I'm back."

She smiled in content.

"Welcome back."

Her hand fell next to her and was grabbed by Kyo's, interlacing their fingers together tightly, as if chains wrapped around their hands and locked them together.

Bounding their lives and love together…

Forever…

-

Until their first child arrives, that is.

-

A/N: There you have it! I hope that was fluff enough for you fluff loving people out there! I wish I could've made it darker but no, I can't because it's not supposed to be a dark piece. Hope you all liked this little piece. I've never really made something like this, that's really made for a love story. I would've made it a bit more Kyo-ish but no, I decided to make him human for once, human as in OOC to you guys. He's so sweet here, don't you guys think so? Maybe it's just me. Anyway, R&R, if you'd like, I won't bite. I know only a little portion of you people would actually review this one-shot but those who review my stories always have a place in my heart.


End file.
